Keep Coming Back
by prettyflower863
Summary: Ever since that day he was lower than filth. He was worse than the dirt on the sole of his shoes. Kise didn't care. He didn't care what Aomine thought if him and kept coming back, because he knew that he needed it.


p data-p-id="db530d78be5a7ae0ae59b3d0492ddfc5"He knows his place in Aomine's heart. Not as close as Kuroko, not as close as Momoi. A friend. You could argue that the aforementioned two were just friends to him as well, but he knew better./p  
p data-p-id="62896f16ddc092d739b65a81725756b5"He knew the true meaning behind those fistbumps, behind the constant smiling when he thought the pink-haired girl was wasn't looking. You could see it in his eyes, the ocean blue eyes that held the world in them to Kise in middle school. Those eyes that darkened, every day that went by./p  
p data-p-id="73260057eb0cb16f5faeb20060089323"Aomine changed before his very eyes, and turned into someone he didn't recognise. The cheerful, fun and admirable boy he'd fell in love with was /Then Kuroko left, and Kise despised the shadow for giving up on him, because Kise never gave up. Neither did Momoi, but they didn't get a damn thank you, while Aomine pined as he watched his ex-partner walk off with Kagami, their bodies a bit too close together to be coincidence./p  
p data-p-id="c7018003b033896bf031db9333417697"Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. If he should just give up, like Kuroko did. But every time he saw his hunched over form, tracing the names on the gravestone, he melted. It didn't matter that Aomine hated him, kicked him out the house with harsh words, and looked at him with disgust every time he came back. Truthfully, sometimes even he didn't know why he came back. Maybe it was because Momoi wasn't there anymore to fulfill her normal role, to constantly monitor Aomine. Maybe it was for his own selfish desire to be close to him again./p  
p data-p-id="c9d86c92d9337105e53c9ffe8160218c"Kise knew that he blamed him for the accident. br /"Why didn't strongyou/strong drive!" He would /"You should have known, Kuroko just got his licence, and you bloody agreed to let him drive at 1am in the rain?"/p  
p data-p-id="c5aafb3b03ec106e560d0ef7668a00cf"They had been on a shopping trip, Momoi, Kuroko and Kise. Momoi had dragged Kuroko along, and out of politeness he stayed instead of using his lack of prescence to disappear. They had finished at 10pm, and decided to stay at a hotel instead of going home this late, Kise and Kuroko sharing one room and Momoi in a separate one./p  
p data-p-id="3a5c5b56f04ad65a5fd52ea894185e7b"It was too late when they heard the screams coming from her room. The drunk had come and taken everything away from her already, stumbling around as Kise repeatedly punched him. They were driving home, Kuroko driving while Kise sat in the back with Momoi, too focused on talking to the phone operator for 999 that he didn't notice the the truck coming towards them. His eyes widened as the car was smashed, the windscreen shattered and the small shards of glass fell on Kuroko's face like hail./p  
p data-p-id="f0e2c02e315f71733c8a32c081dc8283"The two of them didn't make it. Since Momoi was lying on Kise's lap at the time of the crash, she took the brunt of the damage, while all he was left with was a concussion, a fractured hand and numerous scars littered around his body from the glass./p  
p data-p-id="c2fa07aae2d27f035d24fade744dbf9e"Aomine hated him for this, he knew. He thought that Kise should have died that night instead of Kuroko and Momoi. A part of him believed that too, but he refused to listen to it burying it under his love for Aomine./p  
p data-p-id="e9f9ead2d533ffd0009b5860b4bfbc56"He had to go to the hospital yesterday, for two broken fingers. He'd entered Aomine's unlocked apartment and made dinner for him, standing proudly by his dish as Aomine punched his face and bent his fingers back./p  
p data-p-id="ba55a7a26a34fbfd2605dddcac14dc5b"The doctors believed him when he said that it was an injury from basketball, and issued a warning to be careful next time. Kise took heed to that warning and approached Aomine more tentatively the next /On the rare occasions that when the teen would talk to him, he ask why he kept coming back. He didn't have an answer to that. At least not the answer that Aomine wanted. He didn't want any love in his life after Kuroko and Momoi, so Kise waited. And kept coming back. Because Aomine was worth it. Even when the blue-haired man returned home from work one day drunk, and they had to rush Kise to the hospital in the aftermath of his temper, he was still worth it./p  
p data-p-id="cced150cc901aaf42b702335fa11fab8"strongA/strongstrong./strongstrongN/strongstrong: /strongstrongThis/strong strongwas/strong strongso/strong strongfreaking/strong strongdepressing/strongstrong. /strongstrongYou/strong strongknow/strongstrong, /strongstrongthis/strong strongwas/strong strongmeant/strong strongto/strong strongbe/strong strongfluff/strongstrong, /strongstrongand/strong strongthen/strong strongit/strong strongturned/strong strongout/strong stronglike/strong strongthis/strongstrong.../strongbr /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /p 


End file.
